Maid
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Karin is just a regular girl, Not rich just normal with her mother, her father died when she was little, and Karin was searching for a job for her and mother's sake, and luckily a man offered her a job, he said that the job was being a maid for her son Kazune Kjyou, and Karin accepted it. What will happen between them? will love bloom? or will she stay a regular maid to Kazune?.
1. Chapter 1: Your maid (Doki doki)

**Hello this is my first story in Kamichama Karin, Hope you liked it, and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Karin's POV:**

I only transferred in this school and I never told anyone about my self, there's this boy named, kazune kujyou, he's famous and Rich.

I'm he's seat mate, well we never really talk to each other before.

After the school was over i went to the house few blocks away, i was applying for a job, well me and mother are not rich, my father died when i was young.

I was almost there when i heard many screams in front of a house that i was going to apply a job with, and to my surprise it was Kazune Kojyou.

And my Mouth dropped when i notice a man who was the one offering me a part time job, was actually kazune kojyou's father, I bowed and they letted me in.

Kazune kojyou ask me what i was doing in their house and his father explained it to him "Hmmm, so you will be my maid huh?" Kazune replied.

"Uhmm, Yes kazune kjyou-sama" i said politely, and he smirked and said "That name is way too long how about, Kazune-sama?" He suggested and i nodded politely and i thank his father for the offer.

And without wasting a time i quickly went off, because i got my schedule, starting Tomorrow i'm kazune's maid, i left the house and bowed down.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Dad why did you assign a maid for me?" Kazune asked confusedly.

"Son i told you before, i want to make sure your doing fine and Great and what if she's a great help for you?" His father giggled.

"And you know she's a interesting girl, when i was searching for a maid for you i saw her in a shop, and i notice that she was applying for some job and i asked her if she wanted and without hesitation she accepted, well it's hard to find a job these days" His Father continued.

"Then why did you apply a maid that is my classmate?" Kazune asked normally.

"Well first of all, i didn't know that she was your classmate, and second do you hate her?" His Father continued giggling.

"Well... i... don't exactly hate her" Kazune mumbled.

"Well that's fine then" His father continued in a cheerful voice.

_"Huh~ i have a bad feeling about this, and some good feeling" _Kazune thought to himself.

* * *

**At Karin and Her mother~~~`**

"Mom! i found a new job" Karin said cheerfully letting her mother hear the news.

"Well that's great honey" Her Mother replied happily, but her smile fade away and said "Dear i know your trying to do this for us but you know that you-"

"Mom, i know already and if i earned some money it will help both of us, and especially to me it will help me to get cu-" Karin said cutting the words.

"Dear just don't push your self too hard, we only have a little time left" Her mother said sadly and turning back to a smile.

"Sure Mom!" Karin said cheerfully. and in the same time worried about their condition.

* * *

**So what do you all think? Please leave a review, I will continue it to the next chapter.**

**See you all :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Being your maid (Doki doki)

**Hello hope you like this chapter :'), sorry if there are some grammar mistakes please review my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KCK.**

* * *

**Karin's POV:**

The sunlight was reflecting my eyes, i quickly sut up and rubbed my eyes, and looked at the clock there's still hour's ti'll my new job starts, it's Saturday today and it's only 6:45 and my work starts at 8:00.

I was about to head to sleep again, but i remembered that i have to help mother to prepare the stand, yes my mother is a business women, We only earn a few money but it's enough for us.

I quickly stood up and fixed myself and went downstairs and saw mom already preparing the stand,I quickly went over and handed mom a hand.

"Dear, you need to rest your work starts today isn't it?" Mother said worriedly,

"Mom, it's okay besides i need to help you with this" I said as i grabbed the things for cooking, my mother sell delicious foods for, Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner.

After Mom and I finished preparing, Many costumers came early today, I was glad seeing mom solding her cooking foods and besides it's very delicious.

And suddenly i cough and when i covered my mouth and when i looked at it there was a blood, I quickly run into the bathroom not letting mom get worried again.

And i cough again this time a lot of blood came out, i finished after a minutes and wash my hands and mouth and headed out.

When i looked at the mirror i was Pale "Haaah i look terrible" The words that i only said.

and i looked at the time it's already time, I dressed my self and headed downstairs and waved goodbye to mom.

While i was walking I was thinking to myself "I hope it doesn't get worse-" and then suddenly a boy behind me talked "What you hope that doesn't get worse?" And when i looked back it was Kazune.

I quickly bowed and greeted, "No need to be generious, and what were you talking to yourself?" Kazune-sama asked.

"W-what...uh..n-nothing, anyway what are you doing here Kazune...-sama" I said changing the subject.

"My dad told me to service you he said that you might get lost" He said smirking.

"Uhmmm, excuse me but i have a sense in directions" I said coldly. and all he said was "Hnn".

When we reached the mansion- i mean his house he was greeted by many maids "Wow, there's so many maids so why did your father, let me have this job, there's already plenty of maids" I said asking.

"Well, those maids, have already their own tasks, and you already have one" He said as we walk through the door.

"Glad you make it" Kazune's father said as he greeted me and i bowed politely and greeted "Good morning sir...".

"Oh you can just call Kaname" Kaname-sama said "Yes Kaname-sama" I said bowing again.

"Please raise your head i'm gonna give you your task today" Kaname-sama said as he clapped his hands.

"Your gonna accompany Kazune the whole day" Kaname-sama said and i bowed again politely.

I followed Kazune as we went upstairs and when we reached his room my mouth almost drop to the ground to how big his room was.

_"S-so big" _I thought to myself, "You seemed to be surprise?" Kazune-sama said as i pulled his jacket off and i just replied "Gomenasai, it's just i never seen a big room like this before" I said as i put the jacket in the hanger and hung it.

"Uhmm, i know it's not my business but can i ask where is your mother" I asked politely.

There was a silence for a moment until he replied "My Father and mother got divorce when i was little" He said in a sad tone.

"G-gomenasai" I said and he asked me a question "How about you?" He asked as i answered "Hmm, My father dided when i was young and now i'm living with my mom, were not that rich, so that's why i'm surprise to see a large room".

"Hmmm" He said as he returned to his work.

"And isn't it hard for you to have a job maid and going to school?" He asked while focusing on the papers.

"Well not it's not that hard i'm already used to it" I said as i excuse myself to make him some tea, when i went back i ave him his tea and he said "What tea is this?".

"It's caramel Kazune-sama" I replied politely ,"Hmmm, I like it" He said sipping the tea.

"Glad you liked it" I said cleaning up his room, it's not that messy and it's tide up i just need to help him with his work.

I was standing there like a dead fish doing nothing and suddenly i cough again, and luckily this time it didn't have any blood.

"Are you okay?" Kazune-sama asked as he stopped working on his papers, "i-im _cough_ alright" i said as i cough once.

"Why don't you go home for today, besides i don't need much help" He said as he looked at me with worried eyes.

"No, it's okay kazune-sama this is my job after all" I said skipping the Worried eyes, he just sighted and gave up.

And the sundown came~~~

I bowed down and walked home, well my house isn't not that far it's only few blocks away, when i came home mom was humming happily and cooking something delicious.

"Mom you look so happy" I asked giggling, "Well i'm making your favorite food" Mom said dancing around, mom is like that when she's cooking my favorite food.

I was about to cough when i remembered that mom will be worried about me so hard so i give in the cough and smiled to mom.

I prepared the table and we eat lunch, when i told mom what happened she was giving me a unexplainable aura "Hhuhuhuh, it seems like my little girl is in love" Mom giggled.

I blushed and said "M-mo, it's not like that!" I said as i staff the food to my mouth. Mom just eat there giggling.

After we finished Dinner I went up to my room and said Goodnight to Mom and lay on my bed, and i fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Please review knowing the result of my story. :)  
**

**well see you all ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: The party Part I (Doki, Doki)

**Hello everyone sorry for not updating sooner, and Thank you for those who loved my stories, well hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to AngelKitty27 for supporting me, Thank you so much :).**

* * *

**Karin's POV:**

I was heading to Kazune-sama's house, because he called me last night to come at his mansion 6:30 in the morning.

I was about to push the doorbell when the door opened, there i saw Kazune-sama, "Glad you make it in time, now come in" He said as opening and letting me in.

He sat on the sofa and patting his hand signing to sit beside him, i quickly went and sat next to him "You'll probably wondering why i called you early in the morning" Kazune-sama said holding his phone.

"Uhmm what could it be Kazune-sama?" I asked politely.

"You'll accompany me to the dance this night, and we'll be out this morning for shopping and picking your dress" He said as he called his driver and said that we will be ready for 1 minute.

I was silent for a moment and suddenly said "Kazune-sama, wouldn't it be a burden if i come?" I asked.

"Well your job is to accompany me anyway" He said as he stand up and ordered me to follow him.

When we went out i saw a car, a really big car you can noticed that it's expensive and only rich people can buy it.

"Hey what are you looking surprise for and get in" I heard Kazune-sama said opening the door of the big car, i quickly went in blushing in embarrassment and i sat quietly waiting for us to arrive at the mall.

While we were at the car i suddenly feel i'm gonna cough but i kept it in _"Not now!" _I yelled to myself covering my mouth, and i didn't notice that Kazune-sama was looking at me "Are you alright? You look pale" He asked me and i quickly answered "N-no, no i'm fine it's j-just that it's been a long time since i ride a car".

"Hmmm" The words that i only heard and he looked outside, iwas relief that he didn't noticed me and when i looked at my hand thee was a _"Blood!"_ I quickly grabbed my handkerchief and wiped the blood.

I quickly took my Handkerchief at my bag and acted normal, and finally we reached our destination, i was surprise how the mall change so much, well i only came here when i was little.

We went to a dress shop, and Kazune-sama ordered a dress that would fit for me, "Sit here we'll pick a dress for you to try" Kazune-sama ordered.

And i sat there quietly looking at the sales lady and Kazune-sama picking a dress, and without a minute they finished there was 5 dresses that looked so cute and looked very expensive.

"Here let the them help you get dressed" Kazune-sama ordered me while he sit and waited for us to finish, we finished a minute and when i went out Kazune-sama almost spit out the water he was drinking, and i blushed.

I was wearing a white long dress that at the edges it pop out and there's a cute lace stripping down my back and my hair was tied with black ribbons (Sorry i don't have sense in fashion much, hehehe)

"N-no i-it don't fit you well, how about try the others" Kazune-sama requested, while the other sales lady giggled and bowed and took me to the fitting room.

And this time i went out with a red dress at the middle it opened and revealed a while fluffy in the inside and in my neck there was a red tie and at the sleeve the red dress spread out beautifully and a matching red hills.

Kazune-sama was speechless he just stared at me while i heard the other made whispering "My, My he's speechless" while i blushed Kazune-sama raised his hand and said "N-next".

I entered the room 4th times and when i came out with the last one Kazune-sama dropped his phone and stared at me with a amazed eyes, o was wearing a white dressed that popped out at the end and was with a cute little laces at my chest and at both side there was a purple ribbon, big ribbon and in my arms there was a fluffy thing that makes the dressed fit perfect for me.

"Perfect!" Kazune-sama said picking up his phone and i went back at the fitting room and dressed at my usual form i was wearing and when i came out my heart was beating fast, first it was because it seems like the 5 dress i tried looked perfect on me that i can see it in Kazune-sama's eye's and second this was my first time trying some beautiful dresses.

I waited at the couch and Kazune-sama came holding the dresses he seemed to liked that fit me perfectly and we went out and i thank the sales lady and they said "You are very lucky girl having a handsome man" They said giggling.

"I-i'm just his maid and if you'll excuse us" I said blushing and bowing down, and i heard them said "Well it doesn't looked like to us and look how he stared at you earlier" They said giggling while i was blushing.

When we arrived back at his mansion, there was many make up artist who was waiting for us and i was surprise when they said "Wow is this the girl were gonna fixed and make up?" One of them said excitedly.

"Yes, and please make it perfect" Kazune-sama ordered walking up the stairs and some of the maids followed him to accompany him to get dressed.

"Come here little cutie were gonna make you fabulous " they said in sync while i walk up quietly.

It tooked us hours until i was done, my mouth almost dropped when i looked in the mirror, "I-is that m-me" I said surprisingly while pointing at the mirror.

"My, My little cutie is surprise, well of course it's you" One of them said.

And when i stand up the dressed fit me perfectly even the white with purple color dressed, sparkled when i twirl and i heard a foot steps coming down the stairs and my eyes widened when i saw how Kazune-sama was handsome.

When our eyes met we were both blushing, and when i looked at the make up artist i heard them whispered _"W-what a cute couple, they looked perfect to each other"._

And i bowed down and thank all the make up artist and we went to the car, and even the driver was whelming at us "Uhmmm, K-kazune-sama do i look weird!" I asked blushing.

"N-no you look perfect" He said.

"uhmmm Kazune-sama, i was thinking why did you pick me to accompany you there's a lot of maids that can help you?" I asked.

"Well i just thought i can asked you, and beside your my maid" He said and to my surprise, he was holding my hand, and my heart was racing like crazy racing.

_"W-wait am i falling to my master?, No, no Karin calm down this is just natural and your his partner at the ball or party tonight so holding hands is normal, but what about that word-" _I was cut off my mind when i heard Kazune-sama said "Were here"

And when we stepped out all i can say was _"Wow"_ and when we entered the big large mansion everyone, as in everyone stared at us, and i was shy of showing myself when Kazune-sama hold my hand tightly and said "Karin, act normal, don't worry your not alone" He said as we walk through the crowd.

And...

* * *

**Hello everyone how was it? Please review, and oh before i forgot Kazune and Karin is in age about collage or highschool, so hoped you liked it :)**

**I'll update it soon as i can.**

**See you on the next chapter ^_^.**


	4. Chapter 4:The party Part II (Doki,doki)

**Hello hoped you liked my story so far, this is my first time writing a kamichama fanfic, Enjoy^^, and please do review for me, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Karin's POV:**

As Kazune-sama and I walk through the crowds people was staring at us and my hands was shaking in nervous until i felt Kazune-sama held my hands tightly.

And said "Karin act normal, don't worry your not alone" And those words made my heart beat fast and crazy, Why am i feeling like this?.

And finally we reached our seats, if we didn't i could have melt in nervous walking through the people who were just staring at us while we headed to our seats, i asked Kazune-sama to stay as i get some drinks for us.

While i was near to the juice i felt my stomach hurt i quickly run to the bathroom and again i was coughing blood this time the blood i was coughing was more.

I quickly took my bag out and took the medicine and drink it, i was able to feel better but the cough was fighting back and i spit a lot of blood this time and when i looked at the mirror my eyes widened.

I look very pale, as if i'm going to die... i quickly drink a lot of water until i was getting back to normal but i was still looking a little bit pale.

I cleaned the toilet and headed back to the party, "What took you so long?" Kazune-sama asked a little bit irritated.

"S-sorry Kazune-sama, i kinda lost my way, so i had to ask the waiters" I lied out, i know i don't lie though, but i did it.

The music suddenly changed to Love song From pop song, everyone had a partner to dance with, i was watching them.

Until i saw a hand in front of me and it was Kazune-sama "My lady, can i have this dance?" He asked, i panicked and said.

"S-sorry but i don't know how to-" I was cut off when Kazune-sama pulled me up and started dancing with me, and suddenly i stepper into his foot "Gomenasai!, gomenasai!" I apologized quickly.

I heard him giggled for the first time and said "Why are you so panic?, don't worry i'm not going to fire you because you stepped on my foot you know".

And we danced and danced until we was tired out,"Want to rest for a bit?" Kazune-sama asked.

"Yes, Kazune-sama" I replied politely.

"Uhm, Karin can you drop the -sama when were on a business" Kazune-sama insured.

"But-" I was about to say a word when he cut me off.

"Come on" He pleaded.

"Hai kazune-sama- i mean Kazune" I said as it cheered him up, he smiled a bit and after that he turned back to the normal Kazune-sama i know.

The party didn't last it was still going on and I saw Kazune-sama heading to the window to stare at the stars, i followed him .

And suddenly i accidentally tripped on my dress and causes me to fall, and I noticed that Kazune-sama noticed me and when i opened my eye's i felt something soft on my lips.

I quickly stood up blushing and bowed at him for apologize, I accidentally kissed him, ugh...

Kazune-sama stood up and said "It's alright and be careful next time" He said as he continued on watching the stars.

I was hurt because of Kazune-sama's kindness, i know he's older than me but his still kind, i decided to tell him what i've been hiding from him.

"Kazune, i have something to tell you" I said as his looked changed into mine.

"What is it?" He said asking me to move my words on.

"Actually i have a... _Cough..._" and my eyes widened i was coughing again this time it really hurts so much, i kneeled down and Kazune-sama noticed and he walk towards me and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm _Cough.._ alright_ cough" _I covered my mouth in case a blood came out and cause a big commotion.

"You look pale do you want to go home?" Kazune-sama asked worriedly.

"No i'm alright..." When i was about to stand up my feet and legs begun to feel weak, and Kazune-sama decided to take me home.

As we went to the car, i was breathing heavily and Kazune-sama was starting to get worried as i looked pale, i looked at my self in the mirror i look really pale.

As we reached my house Kazune-sama carried me and Mother assisted him, i was still conscious until i felt my eyes going to close.

"No, no Karin look at me don't close your eyes, look at mother" Mom said as she tried to convince my eyes not to close.

"Is there something wrong with Karin?" Kazune-sama asked, and Mom eyes widened as she turned around to face him.

Mom was about to say anything but i hold her hands telling my mom not to tell him yet, Mom thought that i already told Kazune-sama about my condition.

"K-kazune-sama you can go home now i feel better already" I said cheerfully, and so did mom.

Kazune-sama gaved up and headed to his car and drove away, "Karin, you should rest you know what will happened if you get your self tired too much" Mom warned me with a worried tone.

"I know mom, I know" I said as i fell asleep with my mom on my side, The reason why i work so hard is because i want me and my mom to leave with a comfortable life.

_Karin's dream._

_"Madam, your daughters life is in danger she have a disease that if we don't take care of it sooner it will took over her body until she reached her limit" The doctor said as mom was crying._

_"W-when will we need to under-go an operation?" Mom asked asked worriedly.  
_

_"How many time's did she was brought in the hospital?" The doctor asked._

_"This is the 3rd time doc" Mom replied she was still crying while i lay there pretending to be asleep._

_"If she collapsed in 4rth time please bring her immediately, that is the time we will do the operation, before the disease start to spread" the doctor continued. _

_Mom knew that we didn't have much money but she still worked hard._

_Luckily i didn't collapsed this time, but i know that that day will come._

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review.  
**

**ja ne mina-san ^^**


	5. Chapter 5:Fiancee (Doki, doki)

**Hello!, SO sorry if i didn't get much time to Update this story, But i'm Glad that, many of you liked it!, anyway hope you'll enjoy and please leave a review for me, Thank Chu.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Karin's POV:  
**

_"Sigh "  
_I'm So nervous that i feel like my heart is going to explode, i'm still thinking about what happened yesterday after the Party, And i also remembered what Mom told me _"Dear, I know your Doing this for me, But Your body is signing that you have to Resign now, before your body could not take it anymore" _I know mom, But i really need to do this for the operation on the money i will use.

And as i opened the Door, i Heard a voice talking in the Living Room, and when i entered i Saw a girl and Kazune-sama and Master and another man talking, and I saw that Master noticed me, and waved for me to come in.

"This is, Karin My Sons newly maid." And as master introduced me, i saw the girl and Kazune-sama talking Nicely, i don't know but a lot of pain came in my heart that i can't seem to settle down.

I have a feeling that i have to Avoid Kazune-sama for a day so i cannot get on his way, since i'm clumsy on spreading my words.

I bowed to everyone in the room and headed exit and headed to the dressing room to get my Maid Uniform and star the duty, that i have to get done with.

I'm feeling a lot better now, since i quite rested better yesterday, i headed to the kitchen to get the things done, and when i looked at it, it was quite a mess!.

"Wahh... Karin-san i'm gld your finally here, while you were gone the Kitchen was quite out of control, we don't know how things are done here, we need to clean it up before Master takes the visitor for a tour" Mia said one of my friends here.

I sighted heavily, "Didn't i told you all to follow the list i gave you?" I said as i started swiping the Broken Plates, it was quite few but i took out a black garbage bag and throw it in, i quickly went to the Storage room and Took out a Plates that replace in the Broken Plates.

I swipe the Table and ordered Mia to pick a roses for me, and Ordered Lyla to took out some tissues and ordered Opal to wash the Sink since it's filled with left overs.

And Ordered the other maid some Table Blankets, and Glass Cup and Candles and Stand candle.

And as the stuffs i ordered to get was here, i quickly made a move as i ordered some other maids to help me, I heard Opal said "Hurry the Master is already taking the visitor for a tour".

Glass CUps (CHeck) ,Spoon (Check), Fork (Check), plates (Check),table Blankets (Check), tissues (Check), Candle stands with candles (Check), Cleaned sink (Check), Roses on the vase (Check).

And on time they entered the Kitchen was already done clean, and already settled, "And this is the Kitchen" Master came in with a surprise aura giving us, and they headed out.

"Wahhh, Thank you Karin!" Everyone came in rushing to me, "Guys can't breath" I said as i was squished in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah while you were gone home yesterday, We were surprise to heard that Kazune-sama has a fiance, Well, well karin, it looks like you have a Rival" I heard Lyla smirked to me, I smiled at them forcely and said.

"What are you guys talking about, well, even if I'm in love with kazune-sama, i would probably gave up already, anyway... get your own duties done, i'm heading back to the Garden" I said as i exited without saying another word.

I was watering the plants when i heard Kazune-sama called me from behind, The girl is not with him, "Yes, Kazune-sama, what can i do for you?" I bowed down.

"Are you alright already, you should've have rested for today" I heard Kazune-sama said worriedly.

"I'm already better Kazune-sama, i can't leave the duties i'm assigned off. well then can i ask what can i help you with?" I asked again politely.

"Karin, your being Polite again to me, didn't i said that v=cut the -sama off?" I heard him mattered.

"But Kazune-sama, said cut off the -sama when were on a business, but then were not on a business, that is why i'm not allowed to cut the -sama off" i answered politely, the moment here is getting awkward, and Kazune-sama was already staring at me with an serious eyes, so before i could talk out lous i bowed and said "Well, then if you'll excuse me Kazune-sama, i have another duty that i'm needed to be on the way" I said as i bowed down.

And as i was walking away,i saw the girl from before came in towards Kazune-sama, and as before they were talking really sweetly together, that there was this pain again in my chest.

I quickly headed towards inside and headed to the kitchen to help my friends.

It was Afternoon already and Karin was already done on her duties for today until, "Karin, Kazune-sama is calling for you" I heard Opal said as i didn't waste anytime and headed towards the room.

ANd when i entered the room Kazune-sama was already in front of me, "C-can i help you Kazune-sama?" Oh on, My voice just cracked.

"No, nothing i just need to talk to you" Kazune-sama said as he closed the door behind me.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kazune-sama asked.

"I'm not avoiding you Kazune-sama, it's simply i'm busy with Duties" I replied politely.

"Okay then what was it yesterday?, do you have an illness or Something?" I heard Kazune-sama asked.

"No, i'm Just tired yesterday Kazune-sama" i Said.

"Then-" when Kazune-sama was about to continue talking i heard someone opened the door, and when i turned around it was the girl, his Fiance, so automatic my Legs stood up and bowed down and exited the door.

I don't know but my legs just stood up on their own, so i quickly headed to the dressing room and dressed myself in my clothes i was wearing this morning.

I bowed goodbye to Master and headed back home.

I'm really acting strangely today, even my friends asked me if there was something wrong i was really acting Strangely today, they said.

I simply flop myself in the bed and closed my eyes for a bit and suddenly i heard mom calling for me.

I headed back down stairs and headed to Mom, and my eyes widened as Mom was holding a folder, and i already n=knew what it was, it was the result from yesterday's check, i already knew it because of Mom's expression.

"Dear, your Disease is already STage 3, we really need to under-go you to an operation, before it's too late" Mom said to me sadly as she hugged me tightly...

* * *

**Oh.. no!, Karin is in danger but... what will she do?, please leave a review on how the story was. i'll continue to the next chapter!. **

**Mata ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: Your Choice(Doki, doki)

**Hello! sorry for the very very very late update, and wow i'm surprised that many of you liked it! i'm very glad, well then here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, and please leave a comment in the box, thank you very much *bows*.**

**Disclaimer: i only own this story.**

* * *

**Karin's POV:**

i can't.. breath properly, it's like something is struggling me in my neck, i opened my eyes and saw my hands shaking, i stood up and see myself in my mirror and... i look very, very pale.

My feet feels weak, and no longer time, i sat down on my bottom, the way i dropped myself made a loud sound that is heard from downstairs since the floor in my room is made in wood.

I heard a footsteps coming towards my room, oh.. no my eyes are closing, my eyes feels very heavy.

"Karin?!, are you alright?!" I saw my mom's figure right in front of me, she came in towards me in panic and lift me up in her lap, my skin looks very pale.

*Drip*, tears?.

I looked up and saw my Mom crying, she bring me in to her with a very tight hug, i patted mom's back and break the hug and smiled.

"Oka-sama, i'm alright, i just need some rest..." My cracked voice only made Mom's crying even worst.

"Alright dear, no more holding back, i'm gonna bring you to the hospital this instance, you already know you situation, we really need to cure you before it's too late" Mom said as she slowly stood up carrying me.

I didn't complain like i used to, instead i just layed my head relaxedly on mom' chest, feeling her heartbeat.

"Dear, just hung on, were going to the hospital, but just then, please don't close your eyes..." Mom was still crying as we ride on the taxi, i simply smiled warmly and swiped mom's tears away from her eyes.

Even though i'm very sleepy, i kept forcing my eyes to shut open.

And my body is shaking and i feel really cold.

"Driver, can you please go any faster?" I heard my Mom asked as i knew that she felt my body is slowly turning colder and colder.

and any more minute, we reached the hospital.

My vision was beginning to turn blurry, all the figures in front of me started to shake around.

"Dear... ho..l..d" The words that i was hearing was not clear anymore.

Before closing my eyes, i slipped a piece of paper in mom's hands and that we headed in to the emergency room, while mom was left in the waiting area right in front of the emergency room.

And that is where i fall asleep.

**Normal POV:**

Marin (Name of Karin's mother), opened the piece of paper that Karin gaved her.

She hesitated since her tears was in the way, they don't have enough money to paid Karin's operation, but she don't have anyone to come on.

And finally Marin was calming down and finally took out the paper and opened it, the writing was shaked meaning that Karin was writing this during the time she was feeling the pain around her body.

_To: Mom_

_From: Karin_

_\- Please don't tell this to Kazune-sama and his father, i don't want to bother anyone from our own problems, and don't worry mom, after i got my payment in the job i'm in, i'll resign and find a new job for a better money earning, i'm sorry, mom, i know that your really worried about me, but keeping this condition in my body won't stop me until the both of us will be relieved in our daily lives._

_And Daijoubu atashi ga heki-desu, dakara nakanaide oka-sama (it's alright, i'm fine, so please don't cry mother)._

_end.._

More tears was starting to form from Marin's eyes.

Even though she want to ask for help in the kujyou family, but since it was her daughter's request, she didn't.

Marin waited for like 2 hours until the operation was done, the Doctor came out giving Marin the results.

"Madam, this is the third time yes?, i really can't believe how lucky your daughter is, her body is still resisting the way how the disease is spreading and as we look on it clearer, the way she looked very pale this morning was because the disease in her body is starting to spread, so i'll just say this again, we need to under go her in an operating before her body will reach it's limit and it will affect all of her living organs, this week we need to start, and any case she fainted or feel anything hurts that is the sign that the stage 3 will get any worst" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Why can't we do the operation now?" Marin asked as she cried hardly..

"If we give too much antidote to make the Disease decrease on spreading, it will positively affect the function of her body, i'm sorry madam but that's the only way" And with that the Doctor letted Marin in the Room where Karin was putted in.

As soon as Marin saw her Daughter laying on the bed like a lifeless rock, she immediately came in her side and hold her hands that is warm now other than earlier the her hands is very cold like a block of ice.

Marin brushed off some hair that was covering Karin's face.

"I'm sorry dear but, you really need to resign from your work" Marin mumbled as Karin's hands suddenly moved.

Marin felt it and immediately took an attention on karin's eyes as it slowly opened.

"M..om?" Karin asked out as she saw her Mother crying again.

"Karin!, karin, i'm so worried..." Marin said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom, i told you don't cry" Karin murmured as she swiped Marin's tears away.

"Karin, were going to England" Marin said as Karin flinched in surprised.

"Why, mom?" Karin asked.

"I know that this might be too late to say the truth to you but, you have a step little sister and step brother there" Marin exclaimed as Karin's eyes widened.

"W-what? i have a step brother and sister?" Karin choked.

"Yes, his name is Jin and Himeka, Grandma adopted them when you were still 13, i didn't told you any of this because you might be mad at me" Marin said as she showed Karin a apologetic eyes.

"No, i'm not mad at you mom, it's just that... i'm very surprised" karin said with a warmly smile giving Marin a relieved.

_"Kazune-sama doesn't need me anymore, he has a fiancee after all (Sorry about that i haven't thought of a good name yet)" _Karin thought as she was kept on talking to her Mom.

Karin took out something from her pocket and it was a resignation letter, "Dear are you sure?" Marin asked to make sure that Karin is making her right choice.

"Yes, mom even though you agree to this don't you?" Karin giggled as Marin also giggled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! and oh if you have an idea on an name please review it for me!, i have tons of name ideas but it just won't fit in to Kazune's fiancee, and so hope you enjoyed it!, please leave a comment.**

**See you all!.**


	7. Chapter 7: Changes (Doki, Doki)

**Hello everyone! I'm very very sorry for not updating in such a long time...ehehe now here's the chapter you've been waiting for! And thnk you for the wonderful names you all suggested, sorry if I didn't chose some of them. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

Karin's Point Of View:

It's been three years huh? Time sure flies without even your self noticing it.

My three years staying here at England is not just a time to spare or some fun days. I was able to inherit my grandfather's company, basically I'm not saying that I'm rich nor have the wealth now but, let's just say I have the money, and the skills of controlling the company, I only took over last two years ago.

Mom's disease has finally been recovered and cured, for our sake I tried my best to keep the status of the company balanced.

In work, I'm not involving my private life since it will ruin my concentration and stability of thinking solutions in the never ending problems.

"Karin-sama, I prepared a sandwich and a cup of coffee," my secretary, Aoi Juvia offered. I raised my right hand up and stated.

"Sorry, Aoi, I'll take that later." honestly, these paper problems are just a puzzle to complete. Money here, money there. Expenses here and expenses there. Some of the question papers are just for opinions and requests.

"But Karin-sama, you've pulled all night finishing that papers, please, at this rate you'll faint from exhaustion." she insisted. She has a point, but if I leave this papers here I might forget it in the mean time, besides, I've been forming a solution in my mind already.

"It's alright Aoi, I promise it won't take long. I'm just calculating the materials that will be used in this new conducting project," I stated as she sighed. Well, I can't blame her though. I'm a stubborn one, if you know what I mean.

"Alright, but what's this new project you've been dealing for this last three weeks?" she finally asked, it's not a hard project if you say it clearly.

"It's just a project of a new introducing product called 'Finding Cinderella'. This was highly requested by the 'Jumonji Company'. I want to refuse the offer but, my grandfather already accepted it," I exclaimed. The product is the perfume, not the glass shoes since it was already conducted last year.

"The project will advertise the perfume, the reason why it was called 'Finding Cinderella' is because it will be based on the movie 'Cinderella' yet the version is different, Finding Cinderella will lead by the prince who is on the search for the princess whose perfume is exactly smells like a rose," I added, she looked confused now. Well that's my first expression when I read this document too.

"Huh? So the prince will search for the princess who smells like a rose? Wait there's a lot of girls whose perfume is rose scent, so isn't it difficult?" I nodded as she asked.

"That's exactly what I thought at first, but as I think farther, the perfume is not the only clue here. By the way that the prince and the girl (Cinderella) danced. The prince didn't only observed her wonderful scent but also the way she danced was like a rose, from the moment he took her hand, he felt a flower bloomed and as they dance, there was like petals of roses pouring down on them." She looked even more confused which I find fascinating.

"You see the prince in this version is good at observation not only using his eyes but also his hands by feeling and touching it, even though there are many maiden out there has the same scent as the girl, the prince is not that foolish to be fooled, from the commercial that will be conduct, the prince will call all the maiden and he will dance each and every one of them until he find the right rhythm and beautiful pouring roses as he dance with the right maiden." Finally she nodded, and looks like she was following my explanation.

"I see so this is the different version from the original...The one who planned this project is a total master piece," I chuckled as she stated those words.

"Whose the planner?" she asked.

I smiled and softly replied, " You see, the "Jumonji Company' only requested a perfume product, he left the other things such as commercial that will advertise the product be handle by me," her eyes widened.

"So your the one who planned all this?!" she squealed out as I giggled.

"Anything wrong with that?" I smiled.

"Wow, Karin-sama. People doesn't judge you by your looks but in your skills," she shivered as I clasp my hands together.

"Well staying here at the England for three years is not only a time to spare you know," I stated as I looked back at the papers.

"The only problem is...who will be the leading prince and princess of the commercial, it should be a perfect match though to match the advertisement," I leaned my chin to my hands as I think for a moment.

*_**KNOCK, KNOCK. KNOCK* **_

Aoi immediately opened the door as my brother Jin came in.

"What's the news Jin?" I asked as I put the papers down.

"Grandfather said that I should pass this message to you, 'For the cast in the new project I already took care of the lead of the prince and princess, no worries. The company is a friend of mine in tokyo..'" I smiled in relieved.

"Heh? So who are they?" I asked excitedly because I don't need to think about the casts.

"It's Kazune Kujyou and Selina Akane his fiancè," from the moment I heard their names, my surrounding stopped on moving as I recalled their names.

...

...

"Wait...WHAT?!" The two of them flinched as I reacted...from all the people they can recruit, why does it have to be _them?!_

* * *

**Soo...Here's the chapter! Hope you liked it! ;) please review and rate! Thank you for reading this chapter and for the names! Please wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
